wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly Drum Set
The Wiggly Drum Set is a musical instrument that is usually played by Anthony Wiggle or Emma Wiggle. It debuts itself in Yummy Yummy in 1994, is a simple red 3-piece children drum set with a paper cut-out of The Wiggles logo and a cartoon of Dorothy the Dinosaur. The drum set appears again in Big Red Car, only this time a drum is removed and the picture of Dorothy is different. The drum set is then updated to a Linko Junior Drum Set in 1996, first seen in Wake Up Jeff!, looking slightly different than the first one, but keeping the same set-up. In the bonus concert video, it features Jeff playing it instead of Anthony. The Wiggly Drum Set didn't re-appear until It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!, the same Linko set in Wake Up Jeff!, but with another drum added, like how it was in 1994. The drum set is updated again a year later (seen first in Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party), this being a red full-size drum set with the 2000s cartoon of The Wiggles & their logo on the kick drum, made by Tempo Drums. In Hoop-Dee-Doo! & Yule Be Wiggling, it's a four piece set, but in Wiggly Safari and onward, it's a 5-piece. This kit is used from 2001-2006, with it's last appearance in Splish Splash, Big Red Boat. The drum set is then updated in Racing to the Rainbow, looking visually similar to the last drum set, but only being a four piece, brand unknown. Another kit, made by Pearl, is seen in Follow The Leader (also seen in Wiggledancing). Finally it was replaced by an red-orangeish drum set also made by Sonor Drums (first seen in You Make Me Feel Like Dancing!), it is still used currently. On tours the drum set would vary. In Wiggledancing! Live in the USA, it's a 4-piece silver drum set made by Gretsch Drums. In Wiggledancing! Live in Concert, it's red Pearl drum set (also seen Follow The Leader). In Big, Big, Show!, they use the red-orange Sonor kit. Now, they use a electronic Roland drum set on tour. Gallery TheWigglyDrumset.jpg|The Wiggly Drum Set in "Yummy Yummy" TheWigglyDrumsetinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggly Drum Set in "Big Red Car" AnthonyPlayingDrumsin1994.jpg|The Wiggly Drum set (revealed to be made by Linko Drums) TheWigglyDrumsetatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Wiggly Drum Set at Dorothy's dance party TheWigglesLIVE38.jpg|The Wiggly Drum Set in The Wiggles concert TheWigglyDrumsetinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Drum Set in "Wake Up Jeff!" TheWigglyDrumsetinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.png|Last appearence of the Linko drum set TheWigglyDrumsetinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.png|The Tempo Drums drum set (as a 4-piece) TheWigglyDrumsetinYuleBeWiggling.png|The 4-piece variation of the Tempo drum set TheWigglyDrumsetinWigglySafari.png|The full 5-piece Tempo kit WiggleBay124.png|Tempo drum set in Wiggle Bay TheWigglyDrumsetinWiggleBayEpilogue.png|Wiggly Dancers playing on the Tempo drum set Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!26.jpg|Anthony Playing the Tempo drum kit in TV Series 3 CameraOne14.png|Wags playing the Tempo drum set DressingUp17.png CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)9.png TopoftheTots34.jpg|Captain playing the Tempo kit in Top of the Tots TopoftheTots63.jpg|Tempo drum set seen in Top of the Tots TopoftheTots340.jpg|Henry playing the Tempo kit (the one time he rarely does!) AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Tempo kit in Santa's Rockin' AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation version of the Wiggly Drum Set GregPlayingDrumsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg playing the set AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony playing the Tempo kit CaptainFeatherswordPlayingDrumsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain playing the set in Here Comes the Big Red Car GregPlayingDrumsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg playing the set in Splish Splash Big Red Boat (note: last appearance of the Tempo drum set) AnthonyPlayingDrumsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|This Wiggly Drum Set isn't the Tempo drum set, but looks visually similar AnthonyPlayingDrumsin2006.jpg|The drum set that was used on tour between 2004-2006ish (made by Gretsch Drums) AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony playing the Gretsch drum kit in Wiggledancing! AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony playing the Pearl Drum set in Wiggledancing! JeffPlayingDrumsinWiggledancing!.png|Jeff playing the Pearl drum set in Wiggledancing SamPlayingDrumsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam playing the Sonor drum set (first time it was used) AnthonyPlayingDrumsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing the Sonor drums (notice The Wiggles logo in a Beatles type font) AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Anthony playing the Sonor set in Big Big Show! AnthonyPlayingDrumsinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony playing the Sonor set in Ukulele Baby! AnthonyPlayingDrumsonStage.jpg|Anthony playing a toy drum set AnthonyPlayingDrumsinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sonor drum set in It's Always Christmas With You! GregPlayingDrumsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Roland drum set used in the Celebration Tour! Played by Greg AnthonyPlayingDrumsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Anthony playing the Roland set EmmaPlayingDrums.jpg|Emma playing the Roland drum set in Celebration EmmaPlayingDrumsinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Emma playing the drum set in Wiggly Showtime! AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing the toy drum set again EmmaPlayingDrumsinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Emma in Hot Potato Studios playing the Sonor drum set EmmaPlayingDrumsinWigglehouse.jpg|Emma in her room with the Sonor set EmmaPlayingDrumsonClovellyCliffs.jpg|Emma playing the Sonor set (notice the Sabian Cymbals logo on the cymbals) DothePretzel-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy playing the drums MumblesPlayingDrums.jpg|Simon as Mumbles playing the drum set Screenshot 2015-10-27 at 10.05.45 PM.png|2013 toy version of the Wiggly Drum Set DothePretzel13.png|Anthony playing the Sonor drum set Category:Instruments Category:Percussion Instruments Category:Instrument Galleries Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016